happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Occupations
Happy Tree Friends mimics the real world in a couple of ways, one of which is the characters have jobs/occupations like in the real world, but, this is also covered by roles, such as Lumpy playing a giant, among other things. What is demonstrated here is the sheer number of jobs in the 100+ episodes of Happy Tree Friends, in which it is also possible to see who gets what types of jobs where it is noticeable. Cuddles #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Firefighter - Who's to Flame #Soccer Player - A Change of Heart #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Daredevil - Mime to Five #Journalist - See What Develops #Delivery Boy - Aw, Shucks! #Replacement Lead Guitarist/Rock Musician - In a Jam File:Striker Cuddles.jpg Giggles #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems the Breaks; Milk Pong #Nurse - Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Girl Scout - You’re Baking Me Crazy #Waitress - Concrete Solution #Environmentalist Leader - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Genie - As You Wish #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Student - Something Fishy File:Nurse Giggles.jpg Toothy #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck The Halls; We Wish You #Dentist - Nuttin' But the Tooth #Star of the Christmas Play - Class Act #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Circus Assistant - Mime to Five #Film Developer - See What Develops #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Delivery Boy - Aw, Shucks! #Mailman - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Garage/Yard Salesman - Read 'em and Weep #Toymaker - We're Scrooged! #Paperboy - Peas in a Pod #Student - Something Fishy Lumpy Lumpy has many careers in Happy Tree Friends, a more in-depth review is covered in Lumpy's Careers #Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Carny – Pitchin' Impossible #Butcher – Meat Me For Lunch #Fisherman - Off the Hook; Sea What I Found #Bus Driver – Happy Trails; From A to Zoo #Skating Rink Worker – Rink Hijinks #Farmer – Milkin' It; Aw, Shucks!; Peas in a Pod #School Play Director – Class Act #Magician – I Get a Trick Out of You #Lumberjack – Out on a Limb #Convenience Store Clerk – Icy You #Grave Digger – Remains to be Seen; Can't Stop Coffin #Teacher - From A to Zoo; Something Fishy #Ski Patroller – Ski Patrol #Amusement Park Owner – The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Truck Driver – From Hero to Eternity; Without A Hitch #Physician – Party Animal #Sheriff/Police Officer – Don't Yank My Chain #Animal Control – Doggone It #Construction Worker – Concrete Solution #Seaman – Sea What I Found #Plumber – Wishy Washy #Firefighter – Who's to Flame? #Sanitation Engineer – Every Litter Bit Hurts #Genie – As You Wish #Scoutmaster – Take a Hike #Ringmaster – Mime to Five #Orthodontist/Surgeon – A Change of Heart (heart); Chew Said a Mouthful; I Nub You #Golfer - Chew Said a Mouthful; Tongue in Cheek #Newspaper Editor – See What Develops #Lookout - Idol Curiosity #Optometrist – A Sight For Sore Eyes #Surfer – Wipe Out! #Mailman – Letter Late Than Never #Backup Guitarist – In a Jam #Psychiatrist – Double Whammy (Parts 1 and 2) #Priest/Exorcist – Read 'em and Weep #Toy Store Manager - We're Scrooged! #Milkman - A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You File:Racer Lumpy.jpg File:Carny Lumpy.jpg File:Butcher Lumpy.jpg File:Fisherman Lumpy.jpg File:Bus Driver Lumpy.jpg File:Bus Driver Lumpy 2.jpg File:Rink Worker Lumpy.jpg File:Farmer Lumpy.jpg File:Farmer Lumpy 2.jpg File:Director Lumpy.jpg File:Magician Lumpy.jpg File:Lumberjack Lumpy.jpg File:Clerk Lumpy.jpg File:Grave Digger Lumpy.jpg File:Grave Digger Lumpy 2.jpg File:Ski Patroller Lumpy.jpg File:Lumpyland Lumpy.jpg File:Truck Driver Lumpy 2.jpg File:Truck Driver Lumpy.jpg File:Physician Lumpy.jpg File:Sheriff Lumpy.jpg File:Animal Control Lumpy.jpg File:Constructor Lumpy.jpg File:Seaman Lumpy.jpg File:Plumber Lumpy.jpg File:Fireman Lumpy.jpg File:Garbageman Lumpy.jpg File:Surgeon Lumpy.jpg File:Amputee Surgeon.jpg File:Shop Lumpy.jpg File:Teacher Lumpy.png Petunia #Fry Cook - Flippin' Burgers #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems The Breaks; Milk Pong #Lighting Store Owner - As You Wish! #Gold-Spinner Slave Princess - Dunce Upon a Time #Waitress - A Change of Heart #Fairground Kiosk Owner - Aw, Shucks! #Girl Scout - Read 'em and Weep #Papergirl - False Alarm Episode #Student - Something Fishy File:Waitress Petunia.jpg Handy #Architect - House Warming; Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Auto Repairman - The Way You Make Me Wheel; Blind Date #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Emergency Rescue Squad Member - Who's to Flame?; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Banner Setter-upper - See What Develops #Driving Instructor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Drummer - In a Jam #Lumberjack - Milk Pong File:Pilot Handy.jpg Nutty #Christmas play actor - Class Act #Grocer - See What Develops #Auditioning Musician - In a Jam #Student - Something Fishy Sniffles #Scientist/Inventor - Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark; Suck it Up; Blast From the Past; A Hole Lotta Love; Tongue in Cheek; I've Got You Under My Skin; A Sight for Sore Eyes #Fitness Assistant - Ipso Fatso #Physician - Concrete Solution; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Newspaper Camera Repairman - See What Develops #Lead Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Plant Breeder - Aw, Shucks! #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Pilot - Blast From The Past; Wingin' It #Cotton Candy Vendor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Music Background Maintenance Worker - In a Jam #Rehab Worker - False Alarm Episode #Mailman - Peas in a Pod #Student - Aw, Shucks (in one of Lumpy's pictures) , Something Fishy #School Play actor - Something Fishy File:Volunteer Sniffles.jpg Pop #Full-time Father - Every episode he has starred in #Enviromental Volunteer- Every Litter Bits Hurts File:Fatherly Pop.jpg File:Volunteer Pop.jpg Cub Cub, being an infant, has never had and is almost certainly never going to have any occupations. Flaky #Soccer Goalie - A Change of Heart #Trapize Artist - Mime to Five #Grocer - See What Develops #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Water Dunk Game Victim - Aw, Shucks! #Student Driver - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Student - Something Fishy File:Goalie Flaky.jpg flaky.jpg|Flaky in 'Idol Curirosity' The Mole #Secret Agent / Spy - Mole in the City #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Hotdog Vendor - Chew Said a Mouthful #Newspaper Photographer - See What Develops #Ship Captain - Idol Curiosity #Christmas Play Light Effects Helper - Class Act #Surf Shack Owner - Wipe Out! #Airport Security - Wingin' It #Barber - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Blood Drive Worker - In a Jam #Ice Cream Vendor - The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Donation Collector - We're Scrooged! #Physician - A Sucker for Love Parts 1 and 2 #Hobo - False Alarm episode #Street Musician - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Music Store Owner - Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Part 2 #Security Guard - Wrath of Con #Lumberjack - Milk Pong File:Volunteer Mole.jpg Disco Bear #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Grocer - See What Develops Russell #Pirate - Almost every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in #Fisherman - Whose Line Is It Anyway?; Sea What I Found #Treasure Hunter - Sea What I Found #Sanitation Engineer - Who's to Flame? #Fast-Food Restaurant Owner - Mime to Five #Ship Deck Swabber - Idol Curiosity #Carnival Booth Operator - Aw, Shucks!; Double Whammy #Bass Guitarist - In a Jam #Fish Market Trucker - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Student/School Play Actor - Something Fishy Lifty & Shifty #Thieves - many episodes. #Race-car Drivers - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Christmas Play Special Effects Helpers - Class Act #Dog Breeders - Doggone It! #Villains Gems the Breaks #Street sellers - Easy Comb Easy Go; False Alarm Episode Mime #Mime Artist - Almost every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in. #Hospital Entertainment - Mime and Mime Again #Street Performer - A Hole Lotta Love; Doggone It; See What Develops; Double Whammy #Fast-Food Restaurant Employee - Mime to Five #Lifeguard - Mime to Five #Window Cleaner - Mime to Five #Animal Cleaner - Mime to Five #Flight Attendant - Wingin' It #Music Store Employee - In a Jam #Student/School Play actor - Something Fishy Cro-Marmot #Ice Cream Trucker - Sweet Ride; Water Way to Go; Concrete Solution; A Hole Lotta Love; Wipe Out!; Milk Pong; Swelter Skelter #Butcher - A Change of Heart #Acrobat - Mime to Five #Champion Surfer - Wipe Out! #Auditioning Guitarist - In a Jam #Comic Con merchandise seller- Wrath of Con File:Butcher Cro-Marmot.jpg Flippy #Veteran - Every regular episode he is in #Nuclear Waste Trucker - "Remains to be Seen" #Carny - "Double Whammy" #Soldier - "W.A.R. Journal" Splendid #Superhero - Every episode he stars or features in; Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #Newspaper Journalist/Reporter - See What Develops #Comic Con Merchandise Seller/Star - Wrath of Con Lammy Since she is new, she hasn't had any jobs yet. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Main Characters Category:Lists